Fiesta de brujas y noches de pasion
by IsabellaZeldaLove
Summary: El Awesome prussia organiza una fiesta de brujas y la termina en compañia de su amado.


Cuando Se Habla de Gilbert Beilschmidt se habla de algo Definitivamente Awesome!

Y exactamente era 31 de octubre, y como siempre todos estaban emocionados buscando algunos planes para esa noche; Francia quería ir a un bar y ver chicos, Dinamarca Quería disfrutar unas buenas cervezas, España como siempre ansioso por tomates, Pero lo más sorprendente es que Alemania también quería planes y por más raro que se escuche Inglaterra también. Esa era la oportunidad de Prusia Para demostrar lo que Es y lo que puede hacer y no dudo en organizar una gran fiesta de mascaras por motivo a la celebración de esa noche, Así que compro vino, cerveza, tomates, aperitivos globos, serpentinas, y demás para que todo pareciera misterioso y awesome como él.

Todos aceptaron las invitaciones hasta el mismo Japón, Prepararon sus Trajes de gala y sus mascaras. Ellos sabían que sería la fiesta del año.

Cada uno de los invitados entraron haciendo que el salón se hiciera más asombroso, Pero por supuesto Era algo misterioso y en esa noche era mejor que todos olvidaran su cordura y mandaran al diablo su buen comportamiento y prudencia.

Al fin todos los invitados llegaron y no faltaba nadie, Sus identidades estaban intactas y por ahora también sus regiones vitales, Todos con vino o una cerveza en la mano dieron un pequeño brindis que ni el señorito Austria pudo negar.

La mayoría estaban ebrios menos Austria, Alemania, Prusia, Japón, Italia, Canadá y noruega. Y como ya se venía venir Inglaterra e América estaban encerrados en la habitación de huéspedes cerrando sus misteriosos tratos, Francia estaba con Dinamarca coqueteando y tocándose en el sofá así que Italia tomo de la mano a Alemania y se lo llevo de ahí y Japón fue a charlar con los otros invitados al igual que noruega y Canadá. Solo quedaban Prusia y Austria, Prusia le ofreció otra copa de vino a Austria y este no dudo en aceptarla y se pusieron a intercambiar palabras en la cocina y mientras Gilbert buscaba una copa para Martini, Austria susurro a su oído;

-_Extraño ser su señorcito- _Le dijo con una voz sexy y con una gran sonrisa pervertida que era muy rara en el.

-_enserio? Pensé que usted ya se había olvidado de lo que sentimos y eso la verdad me puso muy triste- _Dijo con un toque de reproche en sus palabras y abrazo por detrás a Austria apegando su cuerpo al de él y Austria solo dio un respingo y se sonrojo un poco.

_-Prusia, Ich liebe dich…- _Se volteo y miro los ojos escarlata de su amado que parecía hipnotizarlo.

_-Ich liebe dich auch, österreich…-_ miro los ojos purpura que siempre le han fascinado y lo beso apasionadamente mientras pegaba todo el cuerpo del austriaco hacia el suyo y este le correspondió el beso haciendo una danza de lenguas al estilo aristócrata.

Prusia solo les dijo a todos _–La fiesta termino, adiós-_ y corrió a todos de su casa así dejando la casa vacía para Austria y Prusia. Prusia cargo a su amado y lo llevo a su cuarto tirándolo en la cama y besándolo mientras que Austria quitaba el saco y la camisa de su amado y besaba su pecho hasta que desabrocho el pantalón de Prusia y saco su miembro y lo empezó a lamer y meterlo en su boca saboreando el sabor de la carne Prusiana mientras que Gilbert solo suspiraba entonces Prusia se quito el pantalón dejándolo a un lado y beso a su amado Austria en la boca mientras masturbaba su miembro...

_-Es hora de invadir regiones vitales…- _le susurro el Pruso al odio del austriaco.

Prusia solo abrió las piernas de su amado e introdujo su miembro empezando con emboscadas suaves hasta que acelero el ritmo haciendo llorar y gritar a su rode, Ambos se besaron y los dos dieron como terminada la noche acomodando de nuevo la cama y poniéndose sus pijamas para irse a dormir. Aun Austria y Prusia seguían sonrientes mirándose con amor y pasión hasta que al fin los dos se recostaron en la cómoda y grande cama.

_-nunca, dejare que dejes de ser mi señorito entendido?-_Le dijo Gilbert a Rode acariciando su cabello castaño.

_-y yo nunca dejare que dejes de amarme, pruso engreído-_Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla recostándose en el pecho de gilbo.

Y Así amanecieron y decidieron pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

_Review!_


End file.
